Pre Mutant X Vols
by PsiGen
Summary: A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X team before they ever head of Mutant X
1. Default Chapter

**Pre - Mutant X by PsiGen**

**Summary  
**_A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X characters before they ever heard of Mutant X._

**-- Adam**

"They're anomalies - freaks Adam!" Shouted Mason Eckhart, eyes flashing with outrage at what Adam was proposing.

"We did this to them - we should own up and do the right thing!" Exploded Adam.

"_You_ did this - this is your mess, Adam! All we can do is damage control the situation before it gets out into the public domain and we're all jailed!!! Nobody is going public with this." Mason was suddenly calm - his earlier anger diminished, an odd and eerily cold glint in his eye like he had just decided or realized something.

Before Adam could respond, Paul Breedlove held up his hand and silenced both men. Sighing he steepled his hands in front of him, well aware that both had presented valid points to this thorny ethical issue.

He took a few brief seconds, regarding both men - Adam, fiery and moralistic, a genius in his field and invaluable to the Genomex staff. Mason was older - brilliant but more experienced, more cynical and more cunning in comparison to Adam whose moralistic views could sometimes border on naivety.

"You are both right and both wrong. Adam if we go public with this we'll cause a panic and get ourselves shutdown. We can't help anyone if we're in jail. Mason, Adam is right - this is our mess and we will help these people. Now I need to talk to our lawyers and whatnot to find a way to fix this - thank you for your insights."

Dismissed, Adam and Mason glowered once more at each other before nodding and rising to exit Breedlove's office.

"Oh and gentlemen?"

Both men halted in their tracks, turning back to regard their mentor and boss.

"Try not to kill each other before lunch, mmmm?"

Mason glared at Adam and left without another word. Adam simply rolled his eyes and followed.

Shaking his head, Paul Breedlove returned to the difficult and near impossible task at hand. Fixing a mess without getting sued, or jailed. Or both.

Outside in the corridor, Mason Eckhart watched as Adam returned to his lab with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had known Adam a long time now, knew he would not be satisfied with Breedlove's assertions. No, Adam would have to be watched and watched very carefully from now on.

Unaware of Eckhart's intense scrutiny, Adam was thinking furiously himself - planning and evaluating ideas and routes, dismissing those that were not helpful in search of a solution - or an escape.

When he got into his lab, he picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Christina? I need your help...."

-----------------------------------------------

Everything was ready, after months of planning and preparation, it all boiled down to this night, these last few hours that would either change the future or seal his fate. Hurrying through the deserted corridors of Genomex, Adam entered Breedlove's office. It was late, the rain pouring down outside made so much noise; he thought that alone would announce his presence.

The security man Eckhart had placed outside his apartment was there - sleeping soundly, thanks to the sedative in his coffee. Probably the best night's sleep he had gotten since his assignment to watch Adam - although the poor man would probably catch it from Eckhart when the truth came to light tomorrow morning.

Sitting down at the computer, he booted the terminal - it's illumination the only light emanating in the room. Easily getting past the password encryption, Adam quickly found what he wanted - the Genomex database of the children they had 'helped'. Copying it to the micro drive he had brought, he pocketed it and took out another micro disk - which contained the virus he had carefully constructed and inserted it into the drive, closing it.

Then he took a few last seconds to consider what he was doing - what he was going to do. Was there another way? He didn't think so, but if there were....

The program had loaded, the computer asking him if he wanted to run it. No more time left...

"Adam what are you doing here?" Mason Eckhart loomed out of the shadows turning on the light and smiled thinly at the startled Adam. He had been alerted by a silent alarm triggered by the use of the terminal at so late an hour, and always on duty - had come immediately to it's source.

Discreetly clicking YES on the keyboard, Adam blocked the monitor with his body, regaining his composure and attempted to bluff his way past Mason.

"A sudden idea about the latest project Paul and I were discussing over lunch. He said he had research files on the theory, background stuff - that kind of thing." Adam remained calm, although inside he was panicking - had Mason discovered the drugged guard - was he simply playing with him? Or would he buy Adam's line about the research?

Agonizing seconds passed by, until finally..

"Did you find them?"

"Nope. Not so much as an index file. Most annoying. Guess I'll have to research it myself if I want to use it. There goes my social life"

Mason snorted with derision. Adam's lack of social life was well known throughout Genomex. Some of the women had tried to coax him out of his lab in favor of more.... entertaining sports, only Danielle Hartmann had ever succeeded but she was now long gone. Mason had seen to it personally.

"Adam go home, go to bed."

A soft beep told Adam the program was complete and he casually flicked the monitor off, affecting a yawn.

"Point taken. See you tomorrow, Mason." Adam sidled out and escaped into the corridor as casually as he could, leaving Eckhart frowning. Mason too was about to leave when he noticed the hard drive was still on. Curious he flicked the monitor back on and watched with horror as the cheery red letters spelt out disaster. A virus! Adam!!

He took off after Adam, and caught up with him as he was going through the main labs to which a fire door led out to the garages.

"Adam STOP!" He called, drawing his gun, prepared to stop Adam at all costs. Adam heard, paused mid flight and saw the gun aimed at him. He froze for mere seconds like a rabbit caught in headlights, then abruptly took off again. Salvation was only a few yards away in the form of his car - he couldn't stop now, he couldn't!!

Eckhart let off a shot - it missed Adam but struck a cylinder that was shelved next to where Adam was currently passing. The cylinder began seeping gas but Mason ignored it - ploughing forward regardless, fingers closing around Adam's collar. He had him!

"Got you Adam. What the hell...." His skin, something was wrong... it was like it was bubbling - burning him... Adam twisted out of his grasp, torn between the need to escape and Eckhart's plight. Through the pain, Eckhart's focus didn't waver - he brought the gun up a second time - still determined to stop Adam escaping. Concentrating with difficulty, he applied pressure to the trigger...

A shot rang out and Adam yelped. It had grazed his shoulder! Decision made for him, bleeding and reeling from what had just happened, Adam lurched through the final door to freedom and out into the pouring rain.

Back in the lab, Eckhart too made it to the open door, standing in the rain and scowling as Adam's car receded rapidly into the darkness.

" I will get you Adam, you and your freaks!" He vowed.

The words lingered in the rain, the hatred and fear in them hanging around in the air, then faded as they followed his enemy wherever he was headed - and would continue to haunt the man he considered his greatest enemy as long as Eckhart lived.

Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord, and Eckhart had a lifetime to act upon his... didn't he?

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Editors Note: Please note that it was Adam who was responsible for Eckhart's condition, but it was Paul Breedlove who later developed the exo skin as he hints at during the two conversations he has with Eckhart in Shock of the New - Flames welcome.. reviews welcome... if I get reviews I will post the next one which is Emma's day.....


	2. Mutant X Vols Emma

**Pre - Mutant X**

by PsiGen

Summary

A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X characters before they ever heard of Mutant X.

**Emma**

"...And I know you don't usually do refunds... I would've brought it back yesterday except I had to pick up my daughter – I have worn it or anything.. miss? Are you listening to me? Miss!"

Emma Delauro snapped back to the present with a start – seeing the irate customer for the first time since she had returned to the clothes store that morning.

Resisting the urge to scream, Emma took a deep breath, remaining calm and plastered a smile on her face.

"We don't do refunds – ummm perhaps an exchange?" She suggested politely, bored to tears already by the customer's obvious stupidity plus the fact that she knew exactly what this customer was trying to pull.

Having bought the item, she had more than likely worn it to a function, repacked it and was trying to return it and get her money back, having no absolutely no intention of wearing the garment ever again and thus ripping the store off. A cunning plan – credible even – if you could get a gullible or easily intimidated store clerk – preferably trainee.

The woman tried again, oblivious to Emma's knowing expression.

"No, I would not like to exchange it. I want a refund." She repeated, tossing her blonde hair (_obvious dye job_, thought Emma), in annoyance.

"_count to ten_...."  
Thought Emma to herself. Aloud she simply repeated that they didn't do refunds, adding an apology onto the end, in an effort to placate the customer and hopefully get her to take the hint that Emma wasn't going to be a pushover.

The woman didn't get the hint, or the message or the apology. Instead she got angry.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are talking to! Haven't you ever heard that the customer is always right!"  
Having decided that the polite approach wasn't working, the woman had changed tack – trying to intimidate Emma into giving the refund instead.

"The manager – "Emma started to say, but was cut off by the customer's continuing tirade.  
"I am not waiting around all day for some manager, now you will give me my goddamn refund this second – "

"Quit yelling at me!" Yelled Emma right back, getting angry herself now.

"Don't you dare speak to me – "

"I will speak to you any damn way I please. You need to be quiet and listen for a change!"

And that's when Emma really lost her temper.

Concentrating, she formed the mental image – anger lending focus – and sent it to the woman getting in her face over a stupid dress.

The effect was startling and immediate.

The customer staggered back, hands going to her mouth in abject terror, panic stricken as she realized she couldn't speak – no she _didn't have a mouth to speak with_!  
Forgetting to breathe through her nose, she tripped back and over the nearest coat rail landing on her back – still trying to breathe through her non-existent mouth, eyes bulging.

As quickly as it had started, it was over.

Instantly sorry for her actions, Emma tried to help the woman – seeing she had regained her speech and begun to cry.

"No! GET AWAY! You.. you assaulted me! Get Back! HELP!" Wailed the woman, pitch rising with each exclamation – distress obvious.

And then the bad situation got even worse.

"Emma what the hell is going on!" Anna Richards, the manageress – and Emma's boss – came running into the store, having returned from her two hour lunch break to find what could only be described as Armageddon going on in her store.

"She assaulted me! I want the police! I I... I want my refund!" Screamed the blonde customer from the floor.

"What! Emma is this true? Did you assault this customer? Emma?" Demanded Mrs Richardson, helping the woman to a nearby seat.

"No! I mean... I .. I didn't... I never touched ... - "Stammered Emma, unable to explain what she had actually done. How could she? She didn't even know!

"I'm sorry Emma – but this is totally unacceptable. You're fired." Said her employer, not even looking at the shaking girl.

"No I'm not because I QUIT!" And Emma grabbed her bag and coat and all but ran out of the store, wanting to be gone before the two decided to call the police on her.

Accidentally or not – Emma had assaulted the woman.

It was getting late when Emma finally turned up at the club Kattra Quo, dressed in her striped top, mini skirt and red boots.  
After her terrible morning, being fired from the store she had decided to cheer herself up with a night out – maybe see if she could find her friend Michelle who sometimes hung out at the Kattra.

But Michelle wasn't around tonight it appeared, so Emma had a couple of drinks, and danced with some guys – then retired to the bar to listen to the beat of the music and watch other dancers.

"Hello there! Buy you a drink?" A blonde haired young man dressed in a suit sidled up to the bar beside Emma smiling and sizing her up at the same time.

"Umm.. not tonight – I'm waiting for someone." Lied Emma. Something told her this guy didn't want to buy her a drink. He was dangerous to her.

"Awww... come on. Where's the harm Emma?" Sleezed the guy.

"How did you know my name? I never told you." Emma said, backing away from the bar and Sleezeball.

"Oops. Oh well, so much for the softly softly." He grabbed for her wrist, but Emma slapped his hand away and he fell sideways – caught of balance – and tumbled to the floor.

Emma took off, running though the club, pushing people out of her way. By the exit she paused to get her bearings, her gaze fell on a dark haired guy whose aura screamed safety to her.

Trying to calm down enough, she formed the mental image and sent it out – her equivalent of a cry for help. He looked disorientated and stared at her for a minute, as if he had received her plea and was going to answer it, but Emma was all out of time.

Sleezeball was coming back with some of his friends, all dressed identically – all with menacing expressions on their faces. And all coming after her.

She had to get out of there, she had to escape... somewhere. Where would she go? Why were these guys chasing her? Had the customer sent police after all? Perhaps the woman had died later on as a result of Emma's mental intrusion?

_Calm down Emma,_ she told herself. _Calm down and RUN_.

She ran up the stairs and into the night.... And into a strange new world she could never have dreamt existed.

That night... when Emma DeLauro found herself a new future.. and a new family.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

A big thank you to all who have reviewed thus far – I wouldn't have continued but for you.  
Thanks to my beta readers Rain Arcadia, ShalimarFox2, Ana and Ray.

See ya in Cyberspace!!

_PsiGen..._


	4. Mutant X Vols Shalimar

**Pre - Mutant X**

**by PsiGen**

**Summary  
**A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X characters before they ever heard of Mutant X.

**_Shalimar_**

It was dark and cold in the alley where she crouched - the heavy rain had settled down into a steady light drizzle, faint wisps of mist hanging about the atmosphere and making the surroundings all the denser and oppressing.

Pushing aside her wild and somewhat unkempt blonde hair, she kept a wary eye on the alley mouth - almost certain that she had given her recent pursuers the slip - but unwilling to risk that she had not.

Images, jumbled and distorted raced through her mind as she waited for the inevitable, the inescapable. Her end.

But time passed, seconds turning to minutes, minutes to hours and she realized she had indeed managed to escape once again the people who sought to harm her. One more night of freedom - away from the Institute and her father - away from the men who were scared of her, of what she was becoming.

What was she becoming? Shalimar no longer knew anymore. It was like all her senses had become heightened, touch, smell, taste and her stamina!

She felt like she could run for days, without tiring, and could see differently too, her sight and smell collided together, giving her the ability to see past what was visible to the naked eye.

It was as if she'd been watching black and white television all her life without the sound on, and somebody had suddenly turned a switch and everything was color and with stereo sound. These changes while startling, weren't what scared her.

It was what was happening on the inside - in her mind and in her reactions and temperament. What good were her newfound abilities if she went mad? Was she already mad? Would she know?

The rain eased off, and she rested in a nearby niche, staring at the night sky.

She remembered...

_She had been sleeping in her bedroom, when the men had come. Strangers who had brought her roughly out of her bed, carried her downstairs to where her father sat frowning at a sheaf of papers. He looked up at her when she came in, but quickly returned his attention to his papers, signing them with a flourish - albeit with shaking hands._

_"Father? Who are these people?" She asked, scared. She ran up to her father, putting her arms about him, seeking comfort. He shook her off and made her sit down on the sofa, whilst he paced the room._

_Anyone would have thought he was a caged tiger, not she._

_"Shalimar, you know you're different, don't you? Doctor Kane did something to you, which made you different. Do you remember Dr Kane?" He asked her, taking her arms away from her face and making her look at him._

_Shalimar closed her eyes, trying to think of whom he was referring to._

_After a minute of such thought a brilliant smile lit up her face._

_"Dr. Adam! Am I going to see Dr Adam again father?" She asked, excitedly. She liked Dr Adam - he was fun to play with._

_"God forbid! No you're going to go with these gentlemen Shalimar. They're going to take you someplace special for special people like you. You're to do what they tell you to do, and not be a nuisance - it wont be for long." Lied her father._

_"Don't worry sir. We'll make sure there are no misunderstandings from the off. We've our own little way for getting along with our charges..." Assured one of the men, smiling at Shalimar..._

Oh yes, thought Shalimar to herself, they certainly had their own ways for dealing with their charges. Drug them up to the eyeballs and when that didn't work, put them in restraints and user tazors to shut them up. She had endured 14 months of that hellhole, before finally she had had enough. Her powers, whatever they were, wherever they were leading her, had progressed steadily over the months. The 'orderlies' had grown lazy from lack of resistance from her, believing to have finally broken her to their will - and one night Shalimar had simply fought back, clawing one man, and throwing others into walls and other equally heavy objects in one mad desperate rush at sweet freedom. If she had failed that night, she doubted very much that she would have had the guts or the strength to try a second time. Assuming of course that her captors would have been forgiving enough to let her live. Especially after the scar she must have given the leader.

Briefly she wondered what her father was doing right then and there.. whilst she lingered in the dark shadows, hunted and haunted both. Was he worried about her? Was he wondering what he had done? Or was he cursing her for causing trouble, for being 'a nuisance'.

Anger welled up – a bitterness in her throat, and she quashed it with difficulty. Her darker side again - wanting to lash out and hurt, and bite and ki.... wait! Something was coming? Someone was approaching her hiding spot. Had they found her after all? Was this the end of Shalimar Fox?

She watched and waited, standing her ground. If she was going to die tonight, she'd do it on her own terms - even as her instincts wailed at her to run, to escape the danger.

She almost laughed aloud when she saw him. One man, against her! He didn't even look as if he was armed! Was this a joke? Perhaps he had more friends waiting to ambush her?

He was looking around, stumbling in the moonlight and even tripping against his own feet at one point.

Yet there was something strangely familiar about him... she couldn't quite remember....

"Hello? Ms Fox? Shalimar? Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to help if you'll let me.." His voice was quiet, reassuring - genuine sounding. But could she afford to take the risk that he wasn't simply acting a part to gain her trust? And why did that voice reinforce the familiarity she felt for him?

What should she do? Who could she trust?

_Trust your instincts.._ said a little voice inside her - her dark side given voice. _Kill the stranger and run!_

Without thinking, she acted, flinging herself onto the stranger and knocking him to the ground, her long nails clawing at his chest, ripping his thin black t-shirt. Blood welled up from between her fingers, exciting her dark side.

_Finish him!_ It urged her. _Kill!_

"Shalimar? My.. you've grown... umm I wonder if you wouldn't mind if we continued this conversation standing up?" He started to roll to the side, but subsided when she didn't move from off him.

"Well.. this is quite cosy isn't it. Shalimar you must listen to what I have to say. This isn't you really, it's a part of you true, but not your whole self.." He shut up at her growl of annoyance. Clearly she wasn't in the mood for listening,

She raised her right hand, ready to gore his throat out if necessary, when it all clicked. She knew him! She knew this man! But it couldn't be.. could it?

"Dr Adam?" She whispered, lowering her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, that is what you used to call me. Do you remember me now Shalimar? What I said to you all those years ago?"

Instantly her mind sent her the memory replay:

_Sitting on the hospital bed and crying because of the operation she had to have. A young brown haired man in a white coat sitting on the bed and telling her he was Dr Adam, and she was a very brave little girl. But more importantly was his promise to her that very day._

_"I'd never hurt you Shalimar..."_

She had tears in her eyes as she finished remembering.. he would never hurt her and she knew that deep down.

Flinging her arms around the startled Adam, she sobbed into his shoulder, her tears stinging his clawed wound and making him wince ever so slightly. But he didn't move her. Instead he just held her, until she stopped crying.

"Shalimar, I'm going to help you -" But she was shaking her head already, and backing away.

"No, you can't help me. I'm turning into a monster!" She cried.

"No you're not a monster. You're a Feral New Mutant and I can prove it." He countered, hand reaching out for her.

"A a Feral? What's that?"

He looked back at her and sighed, hand raking his hair distractedly.

"Well.. its a long story, but if you trust me I'll explain everything. Do you trust me Shalimar, enough to come with me and start a new life?" He held out his hand to her a second time, and she eyed it warily.

Did she? Could she? Would she?

She took the hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Authors Note:** A massive thank you to FireFeral and Rain who beta read for me - and thanks to all those who have reviewed - Im not stopping just yet!! Lexa up next!


	5. Authors Note Concerning the Elusive Jess...

**Jesse's Vol – Author's Note**

Tell me what you'd like to be explained about Jesse – his life with his father perhaps? Or his capture at Genomex - or perhaps you'd like to read about his first ever meeting with Shalimar?

Send your requests to the email addy under the penname PsiGen and I'll try and incorporate the most popular!  
Alternatively come visit us at mxlos!

Next up is Lexa – followed by Jesse


	6. Mutant X Vols Lexa

**Pre - Mutant X**

by PsiGen

**Summary**  
A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X characters before they ever heard of Mutant X.

**Lexa**

It's funny how life turns out. How one seemingly correct choice could have such far reaching consequences.

One choice...

_"I'm sick of your secrets, of being the last to know! Dammit Adam you owe me some degree of honesty at the very least!" She stormed getting in his face big time._

"_Lexa there are some things I can't share – people who rely on my discretion. I have secrets yes, but they're necessary. So do you, so does everyone!" He shot back, obviously at the end of his patience on this particular discussion._

"_My secrets don't get people hurt, Adam, my secrets don't get people killed! I'm sick of your bullshit! The GSA – "_

"_Would have you in stasis in about five minutes flat, Lexa." Countered Adam tiredly._

"_They help people like me Adam, its just a more controlled version of what we do. If you'd just listen – they could help my brother!"_

"_If you want to go ahead and join the GSA, that's your decision Lexa. But you won't be handing me or my research over to Eckhart." Steely brown eyes met defiant blue eyes and held them for a split instant, before she broke the contact._

"_You're not right about this Adam. The GSA can help. You're blinded by your ego and overrated sense of self importance!" She walked out of the safehouse without a backward glance._

_When she returned fifteen hours later with a squad of GS Agents, the place was deserted, all files deleted all equipment taken. Of Adam Kane there was no sign._

She blinked awake from the memory, still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday and instantly her mind went to the next event, like a well worn video player that knows where the user will fast forward to.

After joining the GSA, it took Lexa little time to discover the truth behind Adam's words, the reality of her situation crashing down around her. Eckhart had no intention of helping her, or any other New Mutant, certainly not her brother – he only wanted to control that which he secretly feared.

There was really only one option left open to her – and Lexa took it.

Exactly two months after her defection to the GSA, Lexa Pierce took her brother and made a run for it, hoping to lose herself and her brother in the underground – maybe even hook up with Adam again... no she would never do that – not after the lies and secrets. But she and her brother could start again someplace new where nobody knew them – new lives where the GSA didn't feature, nor Adam and his so called just causes.

It was a good plan. They almost got away with it. Leo, Lexa's brother, did actually get away, but Lexa got pinned down by agents and security measures. Lexa got caught.

Eckhart's punishment was swift and terrible. An implant which attached to her nervous system and brain, completely overriding Lexa's personality and moral codes – making her a blind automaton. A killing machine that could be turned on and off at the press of a control.

So she was stuck in Genomex, no choice but to do as she was told. Funny huh. Lexa didn't think so. Her only consolation was that Leo, her brother, was free and out of harm's way. Away from Genomex, and more importantly away from Mason Eckhart.

Returning her mind to the present, she tried to concentrate on the briefing she was being given – her next assignment.

"The Dominion. A covert agency, much like Genomex, only they dabble in every area." Surmised Mason Eckhart, handing the dossier over.

"Who's the target?" Asked Lexa in clipped tones, totally professional.

"We don't know his name. He's that hidden. There are surveillance photos included." Replied Eckhart, straightening his suit jacket and sitting down in his customary seat.

"If he's so well hidden, how'd we get surveillance photos?" Demanded Lexa, looking through the files and making mental notes.

"An insider – who incidentally has provided us with both an opportunity and a cover." Eckhart was obviously feeling very pleased with himself.

"You mean me with an opportunity." Retorted Lexa, sourly.

"If you'd rather not do this –"started Eckhart – meaning clear.

"When do I leave?" Was her only response.

She ignored Eckhart's knowing smile.

Lexa entered the facility as if she owned the place, and had every right to be walking around, and not on a covert mission to assassinate someone.

Riding up in the elevator, she stepped out at the appropriate floor – even exchanging pleasantries with complete strangers, all smiles – totally relaxed to anybody else. Inside she tensed, readying herself for what she was – had to do.

Finally she got to the door she wanted – a conference room – and knocked twice.

"Excuse me?" She enquired politely, opening the door. The target was supposed to be in here, sitting in the chair facing away from the door – according to Eckhart's source.

"Hello Lexa." The man in the chair turned around, and Lexa gasped. It was Adam Kane!

"You!" She was surprised but recovered swiftly – as out of the corner of her eye she saw the target who was walking towards her.

On instinct she sent a bolt of energy his way, striking him in the lower legs. He went down, clutching them – crying out in pain.

Letting off another, she swung back around to face Adam, who looked totally stunned.

"Lexa stop!" He cried, but Lexa wasn't listening – because Lexa wasn't Lexa anymore.

Her eyes clouded over as the implant took control, firing at other agents, at Adam – stopped only when something sharp stung her neck and the darkness came pouring over her. The last thing she heard was the target screaming in pain, and then that darkness stole her away.

Numb. Lexa opened her eyes, blinking sleepily and bringing her world into focus. Adam was talking quietly to another man she didn't recognize.

"Bone is completely destroyed, nerve tissue shredded beyond repair. There's nothing to be done – he'll never walk again." He reported, looking over the Xrays of the man who'd been Lexa's target.

"And Ms Pierce?"

"The implant can't be removed, but I've disabled the interface so it won't pick up signals. It's completely dormant." He answered.

"Good. The Dominion want her." Said Mr Unknown.

"I don't think – "

"We will come to terms with her. If she declines our invitation, she will of course be free to leave. We don't hold people hostage here."

"I'll be keeping an eye on her." Promised Adam – both men knew it was both a promise and a threat.

"You'll be leaving in the morning?"

"Tonight. Things have been set in motion and time is against me." The two men shook hands and Mr Unknown left.

Lexa was tiring rapidly, her brain wanting more rest. But she had to tell Adam something – something important. The thought was formed – it traveled down to her lips – but Lexa was already sleeping again. It went unspoken like so many important thoughts do.

When she would next awake, Adam would be gone, and Lexa's next chapter in life would begin.

Life is full of choices.

_Authors Note: hope you guys like this one - Jesse is next. Big thanks to Rain who beta read and corrected Lexa's eye color for me and thanks to all those who have emailed me about the Jesse fic - will try to do it justice!_


	7. Mutant X Vols Jesse

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who emailed me about this fic – I went with what the majority wanted but to the people who wanted to see a fic about Jesse and his father – I'll do a separate piece at some point if you really want it.

_Big thank you to Tasha – who told me just how Jesse should be done and nagged me till I did it.  
__Hope it was worth the wait folks – please RR  
__Next up will be Brennan – anything you want to see particularly – send in your emails!!!!_

**Pre - Mutant X  
**by PsiGen

**Summary  
**A pivotal day in the lives of the Mutant X characters before they ever heard of Mutant X.Jesse

The young man stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the cold touch of the white tiles seeping through the soles of his feet, making him even colder then he already was.

This place, this white hell from which there seemed to be no escape – its walls closed about him more with each passing day, threatening to crush him entirely – or so it seemed.

Studying his reflection he could see new stress lines, he seemed so much older then the day he'd first been brought here. To Genomex.

The young, blonde haired reflection stared right back at him, and for an instant Jesse Kilmartin fancied it was mocking him, mocking his inability to fight back at his captors and escape the situation he currently found himself trapped in.

_What would it be like to be normal?_ He wondered. He wouldn't know the answer to that question, because he was anything but normal. He was a freak – that's what the guards called him when he first came to Genomex. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago, but he still remembered the helplessness, the pain of being abandoned by his own family and all because he was different. A freak.

Oh, he had entertained notions of escape, had formulated several strategies in his head for escaping the facility – but where would he go? Not to his family, they would simply send him back here. What was out there in the big bad frightening world for Jesse Kilmartin? And did he really want to find out?

Such questions plagued him, keeping him from acting out his desire to escape the tests, the torments – the pain. Sometimes he even wished they'd just put him into stasis as he had seen happen to other 'freaks', but he was terrified of what it must feel like being trapped in such a small face, unable to move, to speak – but always conscious. A living death.

Being a freak with the ability to move through solid objects, such a thing wouldn't have been a problem for Jesse, but of course the subdermal governor device they'd implanted into his neck prevented him using such abilities, not that Jesse had all that good a control of them in the first place. Genomex it seemed, wasn't interested in helping him get to grips with his new ability – just in finding out how he had received them. The guy responsible, had apparently taken his research and gone into hiding – Jesse heard snippets here and there about operations to recover the scientist and bring him back to Genomex. He had hacked a few files to get further information, but had had to be careful lest he get caught. So far, his captors had no clues as to where this elusive scientist was, and even though he didn't know the guy personally, Jesse was glad. Glad that someone else was getting the chance he deserved.

_If he can do it, what's stopping you? What's your excuse?_ The taunting voice in his head asked. Jesse shook his head, forcing back the tears threatening and looked once more up into his reflection, but the last question kept repeating itself in his head. What was stopping him from at least trying?

"What am I so afraid of?" Wondered Jesse aloud. His reflection had nothing to say, however.

Jesse was lying on his bed in the square box of a room, when he heard the commotion. Getting up, he walked to the door, peering out of the glass panel inset and into the corridor beyond.

What he saw amazed him

"I SAID GET YOUR GODDAMNED HANDS OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND STUFF THEM UP YOUR... UMMFFFFFFF! MMMMM!"

He heard her before he saw her – a voice that loud, it would be very difficult not to, and craned his neck – hoping to catch sight of the woman in question, who was giving so much grief.

He wasn't disappointed. No less than four Genomex guards were employed with the task of moving one blonde girl – no _woman_, and having a hell of a time in doing so. As Jesse watched one yelped in pain as she bit him, another's foot got crunched under her stiletto heel as she generally lashed out, punched and kicked everyone and everything within reach.

As the group passed his door, their eyes locked and for a split second there was nobody else but them there. She smiled at him, her soft blue eyes twinkling at him, and he found himself shyly smiling back. She said something – but naturally he could not hear her through the glass... Shamir? No _Shalimar _– it must be her name. Something about that one word – it just made him feel better inside, less of a freak.

Time started moving forward again, she was dragged past – but not before Jesse had mouthed his name back at her. He didn't know if she had heard or even understood – but Jesse could at least cling to her name, the syllables rolling off his tongue. He wasn't alone anymore.

And then Jesse's eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant.

Could he stand by and watch them experiment on her, even kill her?

Having been dumped unceremoniously into her cell in another room, Shalimar was thinking along the same lines. Except it wasn't the GSA she was thinking about it was Adam. Her friend, leader and mentor – he had expressly forbidden the Feral to go out alone, as she wasn't ready yet and it was too dangerous. Of course that had made her want to prove otherwise, and the first chance she got she had hopped into her car , gone into town – and been picked up by Genomex.

Worse still, she knew damn well that Adam would come for her, maybe get caught himself and she hated the very thought of that. Their shared night time talks had often hinted at the terrible severity his return to Genomex would bring about, both for her and for him – no Adam being caught was totally unacceptable.

Her thoughts continued... turning to the young man she had seen out in the corridor – he had mouthed his name to her – Jesse. What was he doing here? What had he done to warrant his captivity? Was he a New Mutant – perhaps he could help her escape – Adam would be looking for her by now. What on earth was she going to do?

Her descent into despair was suddenly interrupted by a very slight knocking at the door.

As soon as he had heard the guards enter the elevator at the far end of the corridor, Jesse opened his door, and crept down to the end room where Shalimar had been taken. Looking through the glass plate, identical to his own door, he could see her on her bunk looking lost and more than a little scared.

_Just like you were... are... _Whispered that inner voice.

Jesse ignored it, and tapped the door lightly to attract her attention.

At first she didn't seem to hear, but after repeated attempts she looked up, immediately coming over to the door so their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm gonna try and get you out of there." He mouthed, making hand signals and gestures with his adapted card key.

It had originally belonged to one of the many staff that came and went at Genomex – using his computer know-how; Jesse had augmented it so it could open doors for him, since all the doors were card indexed. He had yet to try it out on the main elevator shaft however, and absolutely no idea if it would work on Shalimar's door either but it had to be worth a shot.

Evidently his low self-confidence in his abilities was not well founded, for the door opened first attempt, and Shalimar stepped out cautiously – checking to see the coast was clear. It was!

"Thanks – that wallpaper was driving me mad. I'm Shalimar, a Feral. You're Jesse right? What's your New Mutancy?" She asked as she checked this way and that to ensure nobody was sneaking up on them.

Jesse stared at her as if she were from another planet.

"New Mutancy? What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a Feral, I can sense stuff, move faster and have greater agility. What's your special power – why are you here?" She asked directly, staring at him – waiting for his answer.

"I... I can walk through walls and go rock solid... I'd show you but.. they...put this device –"Jesse stammered, unsure of how much she would understand. If he told her about being a freak would she leave him behind in this place – even though he'd helped her?

Instead to his amazement, she simply nodded.

"They suck don't they? And they don't go with anything you wear either. Don't worry Adam'll have them off in two seconds when we get outta this dump. You're a molecular then?"

Jesse was dumbstruck – he was a molecular? This was serious news to him indeed – and who was this Adam. Perhaps he was another Molecular? Eagerly Jesse turned to ask more questions but Shalimar's eyes had narrowed.

"We have to blow this joint now. That thing work on the elevator we came up in?" She asked, not looking at him but everywhere else instead.

"Yes.. there's no reason it shouldn't.. but how are we going to get past the security?" He asked as she bustled them along the corridor to the waiting elevator.

Everything was going fine up until they got to the ground floor. Suddenly alarms rang out, personnel began to run towards them, some of them armed.

"Oh hell... what do we do now?" Muttered Shalimar. Prospects of Adam grounding her for eternity suddenly seemed way better then the option they were faced with now. They were surrounded.

"Well, well, well. So the freak has a backbone." Mason Eckhart himself sauntered in, condescending glare firmly fixed on his pale features.

"Ms Fox – I believe you and I share a similar acquaintance. Perhaps later the three of us can have a reunion. Take the boy to the stasis containment area – take Ms Fox to a one of the more secure holding cells. And insert a governor on her for goodness sake. We don't want any further trouble." Eckhart ordered, giving Jesse one more glance before turning his back on them and leaving.

Jesse's mind was whirling. Stasis? He was dumbstruck – numb to the very core. Two agents took him by the arms and dragged him away – he couldn't see where they took Shalimar, but he could guess what they were about to do to her.

At that thought, his paralysis was broken and he grabbed one of the agents' guns, pointed it at them – even as a third crept from behind and smashed him over the head with the butt of his own gun. Darkness took Jesse Kilmartin.. a darkness from which he feared he may never wake from again.

He did wake though, but not in the floating coldness of stasis as he had expected. He woke in the back of a speeding car of all things! Sitting up groggily focused on the front of the vehicle – seeing the blonde hair of someone he recognized all too well. Shalimar!!?! But they were going to... he was supposed to be... what the hell was going on here?!?!

Jesse didn't understand.

Shalimar turned then and gave him a dazzling grin, settling his nerves in a second. Wherever they were going, whatever was happening it couldn't be any worse then where he had been – still he had to ask the question.

"What's going on?"

"Adam busted us out of Genomex. You took a nasty hit to the head – you'll have concussion so don't try to move around too much when we get back." She soothed.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" He muttered thickly, already feeling light headed and wanting to return to the comforting silence of sleep.

"A friend. You'll meet him properly when we get back home, Jesse." Shalimar stroked his hair out of his eyes gently – her gaze one of warmth and sincerity. Jesse felt safe.

"Home..." he murmured, and fell back to sleep.

Looking at the taunt, calculating features of Adam Kane – Shalimar put on her best puppy dog expression.

"So can we keep him?"


End file.
